


Day 14: Wedding Night

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Day 14, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: I'm late again but it's here now so :))I had fun writing this one





	Day 14: Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late again but it's here now so :))
> 
> I had fun writing this one

“Mr. Stark-Rogers.” Steve murmurs against Tony’s lips. Tony is on Steve’s lap in one of the roomy seats, pressing kisses to any inch of bare skin he could reach. They’re seated in a private car, driving them from the jetway where the private jet landed-- _their_ private jet, now, an adjustment Steve isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to fully grasp--to their villa. They are in the Maldives for two weeks of a celebration of their love, uninterrupted vacationing, and a whole lot of sex. Tony even packed a bag filled with toys, lingerie and lube, unbeknownst to Steve.

Tony gets chills at his new name, settling deeper into Steve’s grasp. The wedding had been over twenty four hours ago, and both men were exhausted from the events the previous day, the travel and the effort it was taking to restrain themselves from jumping the others bones. They promised each other that they wouldn’t have sex, or even masturbate, the week leading up to the wedding. Steve had struggled with the idea of premarital sex to begin with, though he got over that fairly quickly. He had given up so much, so Tony didn’t really mind not getting off for a week. He could do it. It was difficult, sure, going from fucking four, sometimes five nights a week to not doing anything at all.

It meant that Steve was spending a lot of time in the gym, or running on his path through the city, while Tony was locked away in the workshop and taking _a lot_ of cold showers. Steve seemed more at ease, not as turned on as Tony was throughout the week. He was never particularly randy, come to think of it. He could always get it up when needed, of course, but being with Tony wasn’t all about sex. It was more of a connection, mentally, spiritually, and of course sexually--it was _Tony Stark_ for heaven’s sake. How could it not be?

“You still with me, slugger?” Tony asks, grinding his hips down to Steve’s own, effectively dragging the man from his thoughts. Steve bites Tony’s bottom lip and growls, rocking his hips upward against Tony’s ass.

“Right here, baby.” Steve says flicking his tongue against the shell of Tony’s ear. “What’cha need, handsome?” Steve murmurs, breath hot on his skin. Tony shivers.

“Just wanna get off.” He whines, breathy. Steve grabs him around the waist and squeezes tightly, burying his nose in his hair.

“Wait just a little longer, honey. I wanna do this right.” He nips at Tony’s ear again. “I wanna undress you, kiss you, get you in bed. I wanna make you fall apart in the privacy of our bed.” Steve bites a hickey into his neck and licks over it. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and groans.

“You’re so pretty when you moan like that.” Steve says slowly moving his hand to Tony’s hard cock. “Hmm. S’that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Steve teases, grinding the heel of his hand into Tony’s crotch.

“Always happy to see you, slugger.” Tony is shaking, voice even despite his racing pulse. The car slows to a halt and Tony glances out the window. They had arrived. Steve taps Tony’s hip twice and slides him off, opening the door and quickly realized to the other side to open the door for Tony.

“Always the gentleman.” Tony chuckles. Steve winks and leans to kiss him softly.

“Stay right here, I’ll be back in a second.” Steve gathers their suitcases in his hands and wanders up the dock before reaching the door to their villa. Tony stares until Steve is through the door, watching the lights flicker on. Tony, in turn, tips the driver and looks around. There are fairy lights strung along the rail on the dock, up to the posts of the villa. There are torches lit on either side of the stairs leading up to the door. Even in the dusk, Tony can see how clear the water is, the moonlight reflecting off the surface. Tony walks to the rail and peers into the darkness, looking at the moon. He turns when he hears Steve’s heavy footsteps behind him and smiles.

“It’s beautiful.” Steve says breaking the silence, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “Of course, nothing is as beautiful as you, my love.” Steve says softly. Tony snorts, turning in Steve’s embrace. He shakes his head, arms creeping around Steve’s neck.

“So cliché.” Tony chuffs. Steve rolls his eyes, his cheeks turning bright pink.

“Maybe so,” Steve shrugs. He kisses Tony, slipping his hands into his back pockets. Tony slots their hips together and Steve growls.

“So, why don’t we take this inside?” Steve suggests, voice dropping an octave. Tony smiles a million watt smile.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Tony says plunging for his lips. Steve pulls him impossibly closer and hooks his hands under Tony’s thighs, easily sweeping him off his feet. Shifting him in his arms so he’s holding Tony bridal style, he starts the trek into the villa. Tony is perfectly content in Steve’s arms, kissing his neck and laughing as Steve stumbles over himself. Tony sighs when his back hits the mattress. Steve looms over him and his eyes sparkle as he smiles down at Tony. Tony’s fingers slide under Steve’s t-shirt and rake up his bare back. Steve hums into the kiss and gets his hands on Tony’s shirt. He drags the fabric up his body and tugs it off, fingers teasing his perky nipples.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” Steve breathes over his lips. His hips grind down and Tony’s mouth waters.

“Steve,” Tony gasps. “God, I’ve wanted you so bad.” Tony rambles as Steve trails kisses down his body, shivering when Steve’s tongue dips into his naval. “Didn’t think I was gonna make it. Wanted to suck your cock or finger myself in the shower so many times.” Tony keeps saying, body heating up as Steve’s mouth gets closer and closer to his erection. “But I didn’t. 'Cause I knew that waiting would be worth it.” Tony groans when Steve’s mouth reaches his bulge, still contained in his shorts. Steve’s fingers dip beneath the waistband and he pauses, fingers feeling something besides cotton.

“Oh?” Steve questions, unbuttoning the shorts to mouth further at Tony’s dick and get a closer look at whatever it was he was feeling. Steve moans when he sees what Tony’s wearing beneath his clothes; a pair of black, lace panties.

“Christ, Tony.” Steve moans tugging his pants the rest of the way off and nuzzling his face in the velvety skin of his thighs. Tony pets his hair as Steve’s mouth works over his cock through the lacy fabric.  
“So pretty.” Tony blushes at the praise and tugs Steve’s hair to egg him on. Steve pulls his face from between Tony’s legs and presses him backwards into the pillows.

“God, baby. Where’d you even get these?” Steve wonders, standing to ditch his own pants and grab the bottle of lube from his suitcase. Tony watches him, palming his dick through the lace. Steve turns around and smiles widely at Tony. He’s in a pair of blue boxer briefs, nothing out of the ordinary, and Tony can see him straining against the material.

“Doesn’t matter. Steve. Baby. Fuck me.” Tony moans when Steve presses him back once more. Steve flips him over and tugs his panties off. Tony bites his lip in anticipation. He knows Steve is in on his secret by the moan that falls from his lips.

He has the biggest plug in their collection inside him.

“You kinky little thing.” Steve says, twisting the butt plug harshly. Tony clenches around it and nods, shoving his hips back. Steve takes the toy out and immediately replaces it with three lubed fingers. “Mmm, so open for me. This’ll be nice, won’t it, Tony?” Steve asks as he slicks up his cock. Tony flips back around so he’s on his back and he can only stare into his husband’s eyes.

_Husband._ The word makes his cock twitch.

Steve kisses him as he pushes in, swallows Tony’s moans. He opens his eyes when he’s all the way in and stares into Tony’s deep, brown eyes. Tony stares back and holds Steve’s face in his hands. His thumbs stroke softly over his cheeks, staring into his husband’s eyes. Steve’s pace is slow, but he’s going deep.

It’s the sweetest, most romantic, passionate sex they have ever had.

“I love you.” Tony murmurs against Steve’s lips. Steve smiles, kissing Tony with an open mouth, noses bumping.

“I love you, too.” Steve captures his lips in a romantic kiss; slow and sensual, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. Tony drags his hands down his body, settling on his firm ass. They keep this position for a few minutes before Steve drops his head into Tony’s neck, breathing raggedly, hips thrusting at an erratic pace. Tony grasps his head and draws him into a kiss.

“I wanna ride you,” Tony breathes against his lips. “Can I? Please?” Steve can only nod, rolling them over so Tony’s on top. Tony’s knees bracket Steve’s hips and his palms rest on his chest, thumbs brushing hit nipples ever so slightly. He starts bouncing softly, lifting his hips just so the head of Steve’s cock is inside of him before slamming down. Steve gasps at the new angle and each stutter of Tony’s hips. Tony shifts forward and moans when he drives Steve’s cock right into this prostate. Steve leans up to kiss Tony, meeting him halfway. Tony gasps when Steve shifts his hips up, meeting Tony’s as he rocks down.

“Oh God.” Tony whimpers. “I love you so much. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Tony says, licking Steve’s neck. Steve sits up, arms circling Tony’s waist, hips thrusting up hard and fast.

“Tony,” Steve gasps, losing his even rhythm as he topples over the edge. He comes, vision going white, and shivers when Tony doubles down. It doesn’t take Steve long to recover and, within minutes, he’s fully hard again. Flipping them over so Steve’s on top again, he thrusts wildly into his newly wed and wraps a hand around his neglected cock. He strokes in time with his thrusts and its less than a minute before Tony is coming with a muffled cry of Steve’s name. Steve pumps his hips a few more times before his second orgasm barrels in, making his toes curl and a low moan creep up from his chest.

Lying panting, intertwined with each other, Tony listens to Steve’s heartbeat as he relaxes. Steve doesn’t say anything, lips pressed to Tony’s head, pressing kisses every so often.

“Mr. Stark-Rogers.” Tony murmurs, gazing up at his husband. Steve smiles and connects their lips together for a slow, sweet kiss.

“That’s me.” Steve chuffs, breath fanning over Tony’s face. Tony presses another kiss to Steve’s mouth before wagging his eyebrows.

“Wanna skinny dip?” Steve laughs heartily, shaking his head. He sits up, nonetheless.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Tony eyes Steve’s ass and toned back as he walks out the sliding glass door, revealing a private pool and lounge area. He stares until Steve turns his head, eyeing him appreciatively.

“You coming?” And Tony is positive he has never moved faster.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
